


For Family

by Jupiterra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Sad, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra
Summary: Canada is willing to do a lot of things for his family.
Kudos: 14





	For Family

Arthur approached his most loyal son, expression grave. He looked the younger lad, wheaten curls and long lost innocence. Arthur had taken that innocence away decades ago through war. WW2 approached like a thundering storm, and they could both feel the weather.

"Son."

"No dad, I won't. I'm an independent nation now."

"Son... Matthew. If we don't stop the Nazi army, the world will burn to ashes."

Canada looked away anxiously, swallowing a lump in his throat. He knew this was the truth. He knew he was England's deadliest warrior. Matthew didn't like who he was in the Boer war. He didn't like that his troops pushed along apartheid with England.

Canada never wanted to be drenched in human blood again. He wanted to be a good boy. Still, the world was at risk. The Nazi threat had to be eliminated. Matthew shut off his heart once more, grabbing his gun.

"Where do I start?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a history major. Please realize this is a fictional work with fictional characters.


End file.
